The present disclosure relates to re-refining petroleum or hydrocarbon based fluids.
Used petroleum or hydrocarbon based fluids, such as lubrication oil, often become contaminated through use, for example, due to contamination from constituents that degrade, dilute, or otherwise negatively affect lubrication properties of lubrication oil. For example, used lubrication oil can include solid particles, water, hydrocarbon fuel components, lighter oils, dissolved metals, degraded additives, and other contamination components. Re-refining removes this contamination, making a base lubrication oil suitable for reuse in a lubrication application. Re-refining used lubrication oil conventionally includes superheating and thermally cracking the used lubrication oil. The process is complex and the equipment expensive.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.